


Bella

by LavenderSquid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderSquid/pseuds/LavenderSquid
Summary: my dog has been alive for ten years, I will take you through each of them. each chapter will be fairly short. none with capital letters because it doesn't matter.





	1. Year 1

I was sitting on the floor watching tv with my sisters. I remember it clearly. Then my mom told me that Dad needed help with an errand. I didn't want to go at first, as most young children would react. The mini-van was hot as hell. but it moved in a direction that was foreign. 

we had been asking for a dog for a while, we did chores and were extra nice. the car stopped and the door opened and there were puppies.

we all sat down. thinking it would be difficult to choose. 

then we saw you. 

you and your beautiful brown eyes

you are your small figure with skin too big for you and you feet which were white as snow, you wore socks!

you were just a wrinkle doing your best. 

you were healthy, you were young. You were beautiful. 

we named you Bella. 

 

and nothing else mattered but you.


	2. Year 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we thought you needed a friend.

We thought you were lonely. 

we got you a sister, and you bossed her around.

i'd go outside and teach you two tricks, but mostly I was just feeding you treats. 

you learned very quickly that we were helpless to your beautiful brown eyes.

when you hit you bowl with you both, we bent to your every whim.

you loved meeting new people, we played soccer with you across the street and you would run and jump and play.

and nothing else mattered.


	3. Year 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your sister started to bully you.

your sister got bigger than you and she started to bully you. I always got mad at her.

you slept in my room I needed you.

You had your second Christmas while your sister had her first. mom used to put you in the back of the bike with me.

I took you to a dog place in the shopping mart. you got your picture taken.

 

we gave you peanut butter and bananas. we found out you liked peanut butter more than sunflower seed butter. 

you slept a lot. 

 

and nothing else mattered.


	4. Years 4-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dog days

in these years not a lot happened. 

but I loved every second I spent with you.

your wrinkly forehead, your cute little white feet.

giving you bathes, you looked so funny with that wet fur.

 

we swore your ears were the softest thing in the whole planet.

 

and nothing else mattered but you.


	5. Year 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I began to worry about you.

the average boxer lives 7 to 10 years. 

you turned 7 and I cried.

I feared about your life. I had never thought about your mortality. 

you had been with me for 7 years, most of my life, I couldn't loose you, I would go crazy.

seven years flew by like that. I walked you around the block and your birthday came and went.

 

and I never thought about it again. well not for a while.

 

and nothing else mattered except you.


	6. Year 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear.

One year closer. to ten, where most boxers don't live further.

you've been napping more and more, but it let me get more pictures of you.

 

I made a photo album for you. 

I called it my precious baby. 

 

because nothing else mattered, except you.


	7. Year 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> worry.

You got older, and weaker.

but it was ok. you looked cute with gray hair anyway.

but then you started limping.

and you had lumps, they were fatrolls... probably.

but we took you to the vet.

you had arthritis! it was fine. everything was fine you were just old. 

 

and still nothing else mattered but you.


	8. Year 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a pit in my stomach.

We were about to go on vacation, but your limping got worse, so we mom went to check on you with the vet.

 

she came back that night. it looked fine. everything was fine.

then I saw her eyes. they were red and puffy. and she called all of us down to the couch.

and I heard nothing else except one word. 

"cancer."

and my heart broke.

 

and nothing mattered.


	9. coughing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coughing.

the cancer got to your lungs

there was bone in your lungs.

and you coughed 

you tried to get it out by coughing.

so you coughed and you wheezed and you hacked to try and breathe better.

and you gasped, and you rasped and you puffed. 

and when I came home from a friend's house you got excited. so you bounded up to me, well as good as you could bound with only three legs.

and your lungs hurt, so you whooped and choked and your lungs convulsed.

and then there was blood on the floor. 

I almost threw up.

I cried myself to sleep.


End file.
